Abuse
by Fear0001
Summary: Real life AU- Ezra is fostered by the fifth brother and is abused at home! Kanan is fostered by master Depa! They all go to Lothal high, but Ezra carries the secret of his abuse alone. Will Kanan find out and confront Ezra about it? Or will Ezra run away before thats possible? And plenty of teenage drama! Rated T for abuse
1. Hurt

**Hello rebels! I've had this idea for some time now and I finally wrote this fic! Hopefully you'll enjoy it! I'm writing disclaimer now, and that's it. So- Disclaimer! Oh, and I've mixed the ages around a bit, so Kanan and Hera are still at school XD**

 _ **Ezra's POV**_

The fifth brother stares at me with narrow eyes from the rear window and I stare at my hands, pretending not to notice. The car screeches to a stop and Lothal High and I slowly open the door and get out. "Don't run away again." The fifth hisses at me, clenching his fists. I gulp. "Don't worry, I won't." I answer with as much attitude as I dare. He hums in satisfaction and looks at me once more before driving off. "I won't. _Yet_." I add under my breath. I look up at the stairs leading to the school and slowly begin to climb them, muttering curses quietly to myself. I take out my locker keys and jam them into the keyhole.

"Hey." I hear a voice behind me. I roll my eyes in frustration and turn around. Behind me is a boy who looks a couple of years older than me. He has brown hair and teal eyes. "Sorry, I'm in your way, right?" I murmur, moving to the side. "Yeah, thanks."He opens his locker which is next to mine and takes his books out. "You're new around here, aren't you?" He asks, sneering. I nod and frown. "Well, if I were you, I'd stay away from the jocks, especially Zeb over there." He grins and gives me a thumbs up before walking over to two girls who are stood waiting for him. I roll my eyes again. Gee, some of the kids here are really strange. I pull my books out and start to head for my classroom. I check my timetable. Great. Gym. I pull out my gym kit too and begin to walk in the opposite direction. I bump into a tall, muscular teen and groan. I have a strange feeling this is one of the jocks the boy warned me about.

"Ooh, a newbie." One of them says. "Are you sure you came into the right building?" he asks in a mocking voice. "Are you sure you're not meant to be in middle school?" I sigh. "Pretty sure, yeah." I say. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got a class to go to."

"No, wait a minute." Says the same teen. "We're not done with you yet." The tallest of them all, the one that the teal eyed guy told me was called "Zeb" comes forward. "Hey, hey, leave the kid alone." He says. "We start on him tomorrow." He grins evilly and moves to the side to let me go. I sigh in relief. Not a good start.

Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I trudge to the gym. I hear footsteps behind me and turn. It's the boy I ran into. "Hi." He says. "Again." He runs his hand through his hair and I roll my eyes, turning around and walking faster. I feel a hand on my shoulder and freeze. "Still me." says the boy. I shake his hand off my shoulder and glare at him angrily. "Hey, what's the big deal?" I demand. He raises his hands. "Sorry kid. I'm Kanan. I figured you'd like someone to show you around and be friendly to you? The imperials can be pretty nasty." He extends his hand for me to shake, but I ignore it and carry on walking. He runs to keep up with me. "So... what's your name?" Kanan asks. "Jabba the Hutt." I tell him moodily. He scoffs. "Yeah, right. I meant your real name?" He looks at me expectantly, smiling warmly. I sigh in defeat. "I'm Ezra. Ezra Bridger." He grins. "Hello Ezra Bridger. The gyms this way. I've got gym first period too."

 _ ***Line break which I don't know how to put on***_

"Whoa." Says Kanan at lunch time. "You're so good at sport! Ever thought about trying out for a team?" I shake my head. "Nah. My foster dad would never approve." Kanan stops. "Wait, you're fostered?" He asks. I stop too. Oh no. Did I just tell him that I'm fostered?!

"Let's sit over there." He gestures to two spare seats, next to the two girls he was with earlier. "So, you're really fostered?!" Kanan continues. "So am I!" I frown. "Huh?" I say in disbelief. "No way!" Kanan grins. "Way." He answers.

"So," I say conversationally. "Are they nice?" Kanan nods. "Yea!" he exclaims excitedly. "My foster mom, Depa is the best!" He frowns. "Are your foster parents nice?" I bite my lip.

"Um..." I begin. What should I say?

 **Yes, what should he say? I'll let you guys decide that! Please, please give me ideas for the next chapter- there should be lots of teenage drama!**


	2. Late

**Hiya Rebels! AWww, I love all you guys so much! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved and followed Abus already, all your support has really helped me make this chapter. And OMG, this is fast for me, I've updated the next day! XD**

 **I really hope you like the chapter! I'm not saying disclaimer again, but I am a disclaimer XD**

"Yeah, he's great." I say to Kanan as we sit down. "The best. After all, he's a cop. But he can be a little strict sometimes." Kanan raises an eyebrow put doesn't push the subject like I thought he would. But I have the strangest feeling that he doesn't believe me. "Hey, Ezra, aren't you going to eat anything?"Kanan asks. I snap out of my daze and look at him. "What? Oh, no, no I'm... I'm not hungry." I smile for clarification. "And anyway... I forgot my lunch money at home." Yeah right. More like The Fifth Brother accidently on purpose forgot to give it to me. "Oh." Kanan says. "Well... If you get hungry you're more than welcome to... you know... share with me." He takes a bite of his burger and then spits it out. "Anyway, this food tastes gross." He pushes it away from him and towards me.

"Here." He smirks. "Treat yourself." I pull the plate towards me and Kanan begins to talk to the girls as I think to myself where he looks familiar. After all, most foster kids have ran into each other once before unless they got landed with an amazing foster parent right from the start, and they are rare. I jog my memory whilst looking at Kanan and something clicks.

 _ **It's cold and rainy and I look behind me to make sure that I'm not being followed before bumping into someone. I fall back and see a tall, scary looking man holding onto a boys arm. Besides them is a police officer. Officer Tano. "What's going on here?" She says. The tall man growls. "Caught my foster son running away from home." He says. Officer Tano frowns and crouches down to look at Kanan in the eye. "Why were you running away?" She asks. "And what's your name?"**_

" _ **C-Caleb Dume." Says the boy. "And...and..." The man's glare is piercing. "HE BEATS ME!" Caleb wails. The man shakes his head. "Kids these days need to be disciplined." Officer Tano narrows her eyes. "I think I'll take your foster son for a little while." She says, helping me to my feet. I quietly scuttle off.**_

"Hey, Ezra?" Says Kanan, waving his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Ezra." "What?" I mutter, in a dazed voice. The two girls giggle and I feel my face going hot. "I said, do you want to come over to my house after school today?" Repeats Kanan rolling his eyes. I think about the fifth brothers warning of running away or being late and shake my head. "Nah," I say in a careless voice. "My foster dads taking me out today. Maybe some other day." Kanan narrows his eyes, but a girl with two long bunches puts her hand on my shoulder. "Aw, it's ok." She says, looking at Kanan. "It doesn't matter. You're right, maybe some other day." She smiles. I roll my eyes and sigh before gulping down my food too quickly. Kanan just stares at me and I pretend not to notice.

 _ ***LINE BREAK***_

I trudge home and sigh. I got double the homework then the rest of the class and to make matters worse, Zeb kept on rubbing his hands together whenever I passed him. Not only that, but Kanan kept staring at me. Maybe he recognized me from that day on the streets? Or maybe he knew I was lying when I told him that my foster dad was nice? I look at the battered watch on my wrist and gasp. I'm late. So I jog the rest of the journey.

When I see The Fifth Brother stood at the door my heart sinks. Next to him stands his best friend and my heart sinks further if that's possible. Bobba Fett. I brace myself. I'm in for it now; I won't be let off easily. "Where have you been?!" The Fifth Brother demands, glaring at me icily. I whimper and shrink down. "Get inside." He spits. I want you in the middle of the kitchen, shirt off, on the floor, no questions." I nod and tiptoe inside. Bobba grabs my bag roughly and pushes me further into the house. I go into the kitchen and with shaky fingers, pull off my shirt. I kneel on the cold floor and bow my head. Out of the corner of my eye I see The Fifth Brother and Bobba Fett come in holding a belt. I gasp inwardly but don't move, hot tears collecting in my eyes. I refuse to cry in front of him. "Next time you're late you'll be in such a state that you won't be able to go to school for a month." Hisses the Fifth, before bringing down the belt and whacking me with it.

"You won't be late again, will you?" He spits. I shake my head and squeak a yes, before gritting my teeth. The belt goes down again, this time the hard, metal part and I feel my skin brake and blood trickle down my back. A low moan escapes my mouth and I squeeze my eyes shut in pain. The belt goes down again and then more blood. Tears trickle down my face and I gasp. "Stop!" I cry. "Please, please, it hurts!"

And then suddenly I feel sweltering, red hot water thrown on my back. The smell... not water, lemon juice. I freeze in shock. The lemon juice enters my cuts and my whole back feels as though it's on fire. I scream, and sob wildly. "Please." I beg. "Please, stop." The Fifth looks at me in satisfaction and Bobba Fett grins wickedly. "Are we done yet Inquisitor?" Bobba Fett asks, a smile creeping up on his face. The Fifth Brother stares at me and I look at him pleadingly. Please say yes. I think to myself. Please.

 **EEEEKKKKKK, what will the Fifth say? Will he let Ezra off? Or will he be really mean and say no? Again, you guys can decide that! I really hope you liked the chapter! If there's anything you'd particularly like to see, just request or PM me, I'm always free!**

 **-Fear**


	3. Memories

**Ok, I am on a roll. I updated yesterday, the day before yesterday and now today? But, hopefully no one's complaining. I got the idea for scenes in this chapter from Sins007, and I wanted to say A HUGE public thank you. And also to everyone else, you are all so amazing! Disclaimer! I would have updated again yesterday, but I wasn't well :( but hopefully this is good! Ok, rant is over, enjoy the chapter! Oh, and p.s- Some of you were asking for a Kanan POV, so you will get one!**

 **Ezra**

"Yes." Says the Fifth. "For now." The smile on Bobba's face shrinks slightly and he yanks me up by my hair and throws me to my feet. The Fifth Brother tosses him a rope which he ties my wrists together with. He pushes me upstairs and into a tiny box room. It doesn't contain a bed, only a chair in the middle of the room and a small table to do work on. Bobba Fett pushes me onto the chair and ties my legs and arms to it. "What about dinner?" I manage to say through my hiccups. The Fifth Brother and Bobba Fett both exchange glances. "You can have dinner tomorrow morning." I frown. "Isn't that breakfast?" The Fifth Brother growls and I shrink down. "No breakfast." He says, pushing the table towards me roughly and banging my school books down. "And get your homework done; otherwise it will be knuckle sandwiches for lunch." I sigh. It's going to be a long night.

 **Kanan's POV**

I gasp and lean against a tree, sickened by what I've just witnessed. I close my eyes, but I can still see the blood on the floor and the nauseating smell lingering on furniture. I breathe in deeply and close my eyes. I had suspected it at school. The moodiness, the hesitation, the lying, when talking about families... huge tell tale signs. Especially as I've done most of it myself. I close my eyes tighter. If Bobba Fett has got any worse than he was when he was fostering me then he is practically deadly. I peek through the window and see Ezra wiping his eyes and writing hastily, and The Fifth Brother staring at him vigilantly, tapping his foot impatiently with the bloody belt still held tightly in his hand, and Bobba... wait- There's NO Bobba!

"Well, well, well." I hear a frighteningly familiar voice behind me and freeze. "If it isn't little Caleb Dume." I gasp. I spin around and bite my lip.

"I saw what you did Bobba." I spit at his face. Bobba Fett laughs maniacally and looks at me with cold eyes.

"If you're worried about your friend you can always relieve him of part of his burden. You just have to pay me a little visit tomorrow evening, I'll share a little of his punishment with you." An evil smile sneaks up on his face and I turn away in disgust.

"Or, I could denounce you to officer Tano." I say carelessly. Bobba's smile shrinks slightly.

"You have no proof against me. The boy will not spit the truth. And even if you get him out of the Fifth's house we'll just foster another child." He turns and begins to walk back inside. "If you change your mind, come see me at MY house. You remember where it is, no?" I open my mouth to reply but before I can, Bobba turns around for a second.

"It would be just like the old day. You know, I miss you." He said the end with a hint of malice and I answer with as much spite as possible.

"Yeah? Well I don't."

 **Whoa, we didn't expect that, did we? The next chapter should be mainly from Kanan's point of view, there will be quite a few flashbacks, so thanks to everyone who has already given me ideas! Remember, more ideas please! :)**


	4. Caught

**OK, so, someone said that this Is like another fic. I read it, and trust me, it won't be. This is going to be completely different, and if you noticed, the title is "Abuse" not "Lothal High", meaning that it will be more set at home than school. I want to say thanks to cassturn93, who has given me ideas for this. I hope you can see where your ideas have been used! Disclaimer! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Kanan**

Bobba growls slightly, and I almost shrink down like I did when I was younger and he did that. When I was his foster kid. But I'm not anymore. I'm stronger now, and I live a different life. Not a life in which I live terrified of coming home. So I stand up taller and raise an eyebrow. I'm not scared. Or am I? Maybe I am. Maybe that's why my heart beats like lightening against my chest and I bite my lip uncertainly. Maybe that part of me hasn't changed.

"Pity." Bobba coo's sarcastically. "We always had so much fun together."I shake my head, but don't answer. Frowning, I spin on my heels. Spin around and walk away. I don't expect the grasping around my waist and the evil laughter next to my ear. I don't expect the bang of metal against my head. And I certainly don't expect to fall unconscious and be dragged inside. I swim between subconciousness and my mind wanders off to the "old days" the darker days, the days in which I was haunted by the shadow of Bobba Fett. The snide, snippy remarks, the unmerciful smacks and the terrible blackmails and threats.

 _ **I get a stinging slap across my face. "Next time, you won't tell anyone. Will you?" Bobba hisses. I shake my head and whimper, and he slaps me again. I stumble to the ground and look up, my lip trembling. Bobba grabs me by the cuff of my neck and pulls me up. "How many times?" He punches me squarely in the nose and blood gushes out. "Do I have to say to you?" He punches my jaw and I feel a crack. "To keep your fat trap shut?" He seizes the collar of my shirt and pulls me close to his face. "You ungrateful piece of filth." He throws me to the ground and I scream in pain. Bobba smiles in satisfaction and walks away and I stay on the ground, wishing it would just open and swallow me up.**_

I feel gentle slapping on my face and I groan. Everything hurts. The slapping gets harder and harder until I can feel my cheek swelling. I sit up and squint in the darkness and my heart sinks to the pit of my stomach. The Fifth brother's house. Bobba's face leans over me, smiling crookedly and I rub my head. He grabs my wrists and ties them together. My pupils narrow in shock and fear and my memory jogs back to the last time that ever happened to me. I really wish it was the last time.

 _ **I am weak. Bobba kicks my side and I gasp in pain and spit out blood. But I don't say anything, it's better to keep quiet and pretend nothing has happened with Bobba. He grasps my swollen, bloody wrists and ties them together, attaching the rope to a chain beside my bed so that I can't move. He slaps my face with the back of his hand mercilessly and closes the light. But before he leaves he says something, and his terrifying voice echoes through the room. "If only you had accepted earlier that you are past the point of escape and help." And my eyes brim with bitter tears. He's right. I'm never getting out.**_

I feel something being injected into my arm and I close my eyes, gritting my teeth. Bobba throws me to the ground and hisses in my ear. "You wanted to save your friend? How coincidental that I should give you the perfect opportunity." He giggles and bangs the door shut as he goes out. "You shouldn't have come here." I look around and see Ezra in the chair, staring at me with intense blue eyes. "You don't want to see The Fifth Brother and Bobba combined together. They make a deadly team." I look at my fingers and pretend not to hear. I can still see the blood soaking through the white shirt he is wearing. "What will they do to you now?" Ezra shrugs and looks down at the table, his fingers are shaking as he writes. "You should have told me." I say. Ezra shakes his head. "No." He says in a thick voice and I'm scared he might cry. "They'd hurt me so bad. I wouldn't be able to walk, once he broke one of my bones." He covers his face with his hands. I close my eyes. I'm about to say something when Bobba sticks his head through the door, a satisfied smile on his face.

"I hope you're ready." He says to me and Ezra. In his hand are two interrogation bracelets and my heart thumps wildly against my chest. I look over at Ezra and see his face go paper white. "You two boys won't know what hit you."

 **I hope this was good, I wrote it quite quickly. Remember to review and give me ideas, requests are nice!**


	5. Hopeless

**Hi rebels! Ok before you read anything I want to warn you that there is ALOT of abuse, physical and verbal, so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read. Again, I have taken ideas from cassturn93, again, I hope you can see where I have used your ideas. Oh, and I want to tell you guys, that in the end of the next chapter they should have stopped being abused and Kanan MIGHT back home. I'm not making any promises.**

 **P.s Disclaimer! And I have added a tiny bit of Kanan/ Ezra fluff.**

 **Kanan**

Ezra won't stop shaking next to me. I guess if I were him, and if I still lived with Bobba and the Fifth full time, I would be shaking too. But I know that they wouldn't dare be too abusive with me there. They know that one false move and I will go running to Depa. Or do they? The grin on their faces and the expression on Ezra's face say no. But... maybe, maybe they don't plan me to go back to Depa? Maybe they plan on keeping me? I shiver at the very thought and shake my head. They wouldn't. I look down at the bracelet stuck tightly to my arm and I look again at Ezra, his trembling body and terrified expression makes me feel so sorry for him.

 **Ezra**

I try to control my shaking, quivering body but I can't. If Kanan wasn't next to me I would probably already be crying. He doesn't understand. He's probably forgot what they can do. I see Kanan looking at me with worry. He probably thinks I'm going to break down, and he's probably right. My teeth chatter and tears collect in my eyes. The Fifth Brother and Bobba will be here soon. And suddenly I feel warm, gentle arms enclose around me and pull me into a hug. I lean my head on Kanan's shoulder and begin to sob pitifully. "Ssh." Kanan says worriedly. "Relax. They won't try anything with me here. I'll go and tell Depa." I gulp and nod. Kanan wipes me eyes and looks at me in the eye.

"When this is over, I promise we will find you a new family." He says. I nod again and give a watery smile.

"Aw, what a sweet sight." Bobba's voice pierces through the air. "You think you will take this piece of filth back with you? Back where, to the cellar?" Suddenly Kanan looks scared, horrified. Bobba laughs. "Did you really think I would let you go, scot free? So you can go running to your foster mom?" Kanan swallows nervously. "I think not. Bridger, stand up. I want to show this stinking rat what I can do." I close my eyes and breathe softly in fear. I begin to stand up but Kanan grabs my arm and tries to pull me back. "Don't." He mouths. I shake my head. I can't listen to him, as much as I want. I slip my thin wrists from his grasp and stand up, scuttling towards Bobba Fett, my heart sinking to my feet. I will never win this battle.

 **Kanan**

I watch as Ezra walks up to Bobba and the inquisitor. I feel a pang of sympathy for him. What will Bobba do? But amidst these thoughts, I can't help but to feel worried about myself. I've always tried to rebel against the Fifth Brother and Bobba, go against them, but like Ezra, I can't. They always win. They are adults and we are kids. It's our word against theirs. And what is my future? The cellar. What is Ezra's future? Torture, terror, abuse. I look up at Ezra's ghost white face, his shaking legs and I wish I weren't here. Maybe then Ezra wouldn't have to endure this. And worse, Depa will be wondering where I am. If I ever DO get out, I'll be dealing with a killer Hera and Depa.

"You're disgusting, did you know that?" Bobba sneers. "I feed you, I give you an education, and I give you clothes. What are you complaining about?" He punches Ezra on the ribs and kicks him so hard he howls in pain. "I will give you a reason to complain. And worse, you complain to that parasite, Dume? He's no better than you are, though he may act as though he is." He slaps Ezra on his face and it goes all red. "I think, sometimes, you forget who you are. You are inferior. **I** am superior. If you forget where your place is, it is I who is meant to put you back into it. And if words don't work, if the words that I say don't sink in, I have to take further action." He picks him up and throws him across the room where he hits the wall with a sickening crunch. I look away nauseated.

"And I have to take further action most of the time, because the things that I say are too difficult to get into your thick brain. He walks over to the crumpled pile of Ezra on the floor and kicks him again. Ezra moans, but does not get up. Bobba then turns to me.

"You next." Bobba laughs. "But unfortunately, since you are no longer under my care, I cannot have much fun with you. But you know what they say. Sometimes words cut deeper wounds. But of course, if words don't have the desired effect, the only thing I can do, like with Bridger, is go to my last resort. Even if that means risks. That's what I have these bracelets for. If you'd like me to demonstrate on our friend here-"

He flips a switch and Ezra screams as electricity sparks over him. His screams become unbearable, until he is begging. "STOP! Please, please AAAAAHH it hurts, owww it hurts." He then turns to me with agonized eyes. "Please Kanan, make him stop." He whispers in a broken voice. "Please." I close my eyes and turn away.

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Fear**


	6. Blackmail

**Hi rebels! I've got an announcement. I may not update for a bit, because I'm going back to school now and I've got results and exams. I've got an excuse! But if it gets too long then just PM me XD.**

 **Ok, so I got this idea from Sins007, thank you so much, I loved these! Disclaimer! Ok, enjoy please!**

 **Kanan**

I look away. I can't. I'm a coward, I'm too worried, too frightened about myself. "Please!" Ezra begs. "Please." He sobs bitterly and coughs. His eyes sparkle with tears and terror and my heart punches my chest. I turn to look at Boba. He grins evilly, his smile stretching out over his ugly teeth. I close my eyes and feel tears gather beneath my eyelids. I feel so bad. Ezra coughs and spits out blood, tear tracks gleaming on his cheeks, his body still contorting with painful spasms. "Make him stop!" He screams. Boba laughs.

"Yes Caleb. What are you waiting for? Make me stop." He says. "I told you, you could ease his burden. Do you want to take his pain away?" I close my eyes tighter.

"Yes." I whisper, opening my eyes.

"Yes, what?" Boba prompts mockingly. I take a deep breath.

"Yes, hurt me instead." Ezra gasps and closes his eyes. He lets out one final scream, and with a final aching spasm, he falls unconscious. Boba grins. "How weak." He says. He presses the button and I feel unbearable, searing pain. It feels as though my bodies on fire and I bite my lip, gritting my teeth to stop myself crying out. I turn my gaze at Ezra, and see with a lurch that he's got small frizzles of smoke coming from his body. I grit my teeth harder and see Boba's expression turn from amused to disgust and disappointment, and he turns the button. The pain on my body intensifies. It takes all my strength not to scream out or throw up. "Don't blame me." Boba shrugs. "You asked for it. You should have seen it coming."

My head sears with pain and it feels as though it will split in two. I grasp my head and open my eyes. The world tilts. I see Ezra getting up, rubbing his head and moaning, Boba raising the electricity monitor higher and the buzzing, screaming, humming in my mind won't stop, it carries on...and on... and on...

And then I'm falling, falling, falling... I feel tears on my cheeks and then everything goes black.

I moan. Everything hurts again. I try to raise my hand to rub my head, but find myself unable to move my hands. They are bound together on top of my head. Inch by inch I open my eyes by a crack and groan. I gulp down tears and see myself in a small, dingy room. The cellar. My breaths get caught in my throat and I begin to panic. Boba wasn't being serious? I have to get back to Depa! I cough and splutter, choking on my own spit. I moan in pain. "Chill." I hear a voice to my right and spin. It's Ezra. "You don't know nothing. You're lucky that Boba sedated you. You didn't feel anything, only the drugs. I felt it all." He looks at his fingers, and I realize he's dressed.

"Are you going to school?" I ask in a hoarse voice. Ezra looks guilty and nods miserably. "It wasn't my choice, I swear!" He exclaims before bursting into tears. I look at him confused. "What?" I say urgently. "What is it?" Ezra wipes his eyes. "Kanan, didn't you hear?" I shake my head. "Your absence is all over the news! Boba and The Fifth have covered it and said you've ran away!" Ezra sobs more. I feel a lump in my throat and tears prick in my own eyes. "No." I whisper. "They wouldn't." And suddenly, a voice pierces the air. "Actually, we would." I look up. The Fifth Brother stares at me with hatred.

"Bridger, you've got somewhere to be." Says The Fifth. "And remember, one word, one mention of anything, then your friend Dume has had it." I gasp. Ezra turns his head, avoiding my gaze. How will Ezra respond to this blackmail, this threat? Surely he will help me, at whatever cost?

 **Oooh, will he? Do you want to decide that? Sorry about the cliffy, but if I don't leave you on one then you won't want to read any more when I finally update again!**

 **-Fear**


	7. Questions

**Kanan's POV**

Ezra glances at me with pity before getting up and leaving, and I bite my lip, looking down. I am overwhelmed by my position. How dare the fifth and Boba do this to me? I look down, my heart thumping against my chest with fear. The Fifth pushes past Ezra and goes out of the room. I close my eyes, fighting the urge to scream. "Ezra..." I whisper in a chocked voice. "Ezra, please, let me go. Look, I helped you. I helped you, so now you help me." Ezra turns around slowly and shakes his head.

"Sorry Kanan," He says. "But I'm afraid I can't do that." I look up into Ezra's hard blue eyes. All I see is defeat and anger. No sympathy, no friendship. Just anger. "You see, for everything there is a price to pay. And as much as I wish I could, I can't." He looks down. "I'm... so sorry Kanan." I look down as well, and emotion rises into my chest. I bite my trembling lip and burst into tears, my head bowed. Ezra's eyes turn from anger to sympathy and upset. And unless I'm mistaken... fear. "Kanan?" He says tentatively. "Please... stop... you'll get in trouble..." The door bangs open.

"You've never spoken a truer word Bridger." Sneers Boba, strutting into the room. "Now, off to school. You're daddy's waiting for you." With one last glance, Ezra goes out of the room. "Bye." He says tonelessly. The door shuts behind him and I shiver in terror. Boba rubs his hands together, an evil grin creeping on his face. "Let's have a chat, you and me." he says. "It'll be just like the old days, you see? Father and foster- son!" He undoes the ropes which bind my wrists together and pushes me towards a huge tub of water. "I miss doing this." He says. "So easy! So risk free! And the best part is no proof! No scarring!" He pushes me in and pulls a lid over it. I gasp as I go under.

"I'll watch you for now." He says. "Watch and wait. Wait for your defeat. You think you're so strong? Let's see how strong you really are!"

 **Ezra's POV**

I walk into school feeling sick with myself. How could I be so horrible, so mean? Kanan saved me, and I just disregarded him? Some friend I am.

I walk up the stone steps with my hands shoved into my pockets and my mind whirring. There's no way I won't be asked questions about Kanan. And there's no way I can go through a whole day without any trouble. My life just isn't like that. And then I see something that makes my heart stop and bile rise in my throat a poster with Kanan's face covering the majority of it, and his name in bold writing in the middle.

With it is a number to call if he's found who's looking for him, and a reward. I feel my stomach tie into a knot. As more people start crowding around it, I move back and start trudging inside, biting my trembling lip anxiously. I take my books out of my locker and no sooner have I closed the door when someone grabs me and pushes me to the wall. My heart rises to my throat as a tall, bulky figure towers over me, jabbing his finger into my chest.

"Where's Kanan, you loth-rat?" He growls. Zeb. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"I swear, I don't know!" I scream, as he threateningly raises his fists to my face. "Liar!" He snarls. "Everyone knows you were the last one seen with him!" I shake my head desperately. "No, no!" I exclaim. "I was at my own house!" Zeb shakes his head and throws me a punch. I see the girl with two bunches runs towards me, with the girl with coloured hair following in pursuit, as I get another punch thrown at my face.

"I'm sorry." Are the last words I say before I slump on the ground in the school corridor.

xXx

"But Ezra, you were the last person with him. His foster mom told me he was going over to your place." I shake my head, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I never saw him." I protest. "I don't know what you mean." the principal looks over her glasses from her papers and stares at my face.

"I think you're lying." She says. I shake my head desperately. "I'm not!" I say. "Believe me." The principal shakes her head. "Ok Mr. Bridger. I will believe you in this instance. You may go. But... I will be contacting your guardians, just to confirm." I gasp.

"WHAT?" I exclaim. "Um, do you have too?" the principal narrows her eyes.

"Why?" She asks. "Do you have something to hide?" I shake my head again and get up to leave. But before I go, the principal says something strange. "Have faith Ezra. Everything will get better." I turn around and see that she is smiling.

xXx

At break, the girl with two bunches introduces herself.

"Hey." She smiles. "My name is Hera." She motions towards the girl with colourful hair. "And this is Sabine." I smile. "I'm-" I begin.

"Oh, we know who you are." Hera interrupts. "Kanan told us." Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "You don't know where he is do you?" I shake my head, and bite my lip. "Please... stop. I don't, please don't ask me." Hera nods but Sabine interrupts.

"But Ezra... why won't you just tell us? We're his best friends... we really miss him." But I don't hear what she says. Behind her, the Fifth Brother and Boba Fett come out of their car.

And they stare at me icily and motion for me to come towards them.


	8. Framed

**Don't say it. I've been gone for forever. No update, no nothing. I may as well have been dead. But I'm not. Lol. Yeah, yeah, I finally updated. I have ideas and I'm ready to get back into the flow. I've just had a lot of exams for a lot of different things. I wasn't really free in the holidays and school has just started.**

 **WAIIIIIT! I just want to say a HUUGE thanks to Sins007, because she edited all of my chapters, and even though I've been too lazy to repost, I want to just thank her in advance :) okkkk, read now. I know you want to.**

 **Ezra's POV**

"I'll be right back." I murmur, pushing past them and walking towards the two men who stare at me icily. I force myself to stay calm they can't hurt me at school, with so many people watching, can they? The fifth brother growls, before encasing me into a suffocating hug.

"You snitch, you get it. That was the rule." He mutters. "So you're gonna get it." I swallow and stagger back, shaking my head desperately.

"I didn't." I say. "I swear." Boba grabs my arm and puts his fingers through my hair, as though he's sorting it out, his nails digging into my scalp painfully.

"Well, you'd better hope you didn't do anything too." He snarls. "Your friend's sanity is on the line." And then he looks up at Mr. Sato who is walking towards us, before pushing me back.

"Go on." He says in a sickly sweet voice. "Have fun." And then, passing me, he jeers undertone. "Enjoy yourself whilst you can." I rub my scalp and stagger back to Hera and Sabine feeling sick. I swallow back a sob, wishing that my life wasn't so difficult.

XxX

Depa. The very person I'm most dreading to meet. Kanan's foster mom and social worker. I should have known that something like this would happen.

I make my way to the heads study again, for the second time today, feeling sick to the stomach. Anxiety flutters in my gut and I swallow back a lump in my throat, cleaning my sweaty palms on my jeans. As I hesitantly knock on the door, I see Boba and the fifth brother trailing after Mr. Sato, scowls stuck on their faces. But for a second, a small smile of victory plays on Boba's lips, and my head clouds with confusion. The sit down outside the heads study and give me icy dagger. The door open and the head teacher comes out with a grave expression on her face. She beckons me inside and instructs me to sit down.

"No one blames you, Ezra." She begins. "We just want to know why you did it." I can't process that. Did what? I want to say something careless cool and snarky. Instead, I say something very clever like,

"Huh?" I re-clean my sweaty hands and rake my fingers through my hair. When I get no response I sigh and slumped against his chair. "Said what?" I say, loudly and slowly. The headmistress sighs.

"Ezra, please don't play dumb. As I said, nobody blames you. If you tell the truth, nobody gets into trouble." I sigh again.

"Ms Undoli. I have no idea what you're talking about." Ms Undoli stares at me for a second and then does 180 degrees spin on her chair. She flips on the smart board, holding the remote as though she is weighing it in her hands. "This footage was recorded and given to me. It contains all the evidence I need to know who is responsible for Kanan's disappearance." She turns it on and it begins to play. At the beginning I'm relieved, but as it goes on, I feel as though a blunt knife has been stabbed into my chest and twisted around. Because what I'm witnessing is an utter and total lie.

 _ **It shows Kanan, standing, eavesdropping on the fifths house. Then, it shows me, knocking him unconscious with a metal pipe and dragging him inside. It shows everything that the fifth brother and Boba Fett ever did to him, but it shows me doing it. It shows me hitting the button and electrocuting him, it shows me slapping his face, and right at the end, it shows me, throwing him into a tub of steaming water and sealing it at the top. The footage stops.**_

"That should ring some bells." Says Ms Undoli with a grim expression on her face. I swallow again, and wipe my palms on the side of the chair. "I'll say it again Ezra." She says slowly. "If you tell me where Kanan is and if you tell me why you did it, you can go. If not, the cops will get involved. That's why I brought in your foster dad. He's the head, is he not?" I can't answer. I just stare at the blank screen, my heart beating with confusion and fear.

"Who gave you this?" I manage to choke out. Ms Undoli clears her throat.

"Well, before I tell you, I am going to say, whereas this person is not the most reliable source of information, CCTV footage doesn't lie." She explains. I press my fingers to my temple.

"Just tell me who gave it to you." I mutter. Ms Undoli looks at me, a hard expression in her eyes. She opens her mouth, and suddenly, I don't want to know the answer. I cover my ears but I can still hear her voice, cold and sharp and my heart stops.

"Boba Fett."

 **Review plz! If you want to see anything in particular, review or PM me.**


	9. Hey

Hey guys. You probably thought I was dead it's been over a year. Well a lots been going on.

im not sure what I'll do with this account however I've re opened my pm box.

If you want to know what's been going on just pm me but please be sensitive as it's a

topic which I'm still a little uncomfortable about. If I make a new account I'll tell you guys and if anyone wants to continue my stories then you can- just pm me :)

ilysm don't be afraid to pm me seriously if you want to know what's been going on. Thanks.

~ Fear


End file.
